


呆岳父情系俏女婿，黑心棉设局嫁亲爹

by AshGreyS



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, 吐槽, 喜剧, 蝙霄, （伪）NTR
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGreyS/pseuds/AshGreyS
Summary: 塔利亚带来了新的男朋友，一个来自哥谭的美貌甜心，雷霄古觉得自己晚节不保×
Relationships: Bruce Wayne/Ra's al Ghul
Kudos: 2





	呆岳父情系俏女婿，黑心棉设局嫁亲爹

塔利亚在和老父亲相爱相杀的时候故意把勾搭到手的小狼狗男朋友带回家，就为了嘲讽从跟亲妈离婚后就再也莫得第二春的单身狗老爹（此处应有默念是亲生的不生气的岳父）结果小狼狗实在过于美貌，以至于本来还打算和往常一样用冷脸和威压吓走闺女钓的凯子*的岳父都晃了眼，愣是什么狠话都没说出来，然后就被打蛇随棍上的小狼狗认为是好说话的慈祥老父亲，塔利亚去接收被提前退休步入老年生活的亲爹的工作**留下两个没事干的男人打好关系。  
小狼狗每天缠着岳父问女朋友的过去还有爱好，一口一个塔利亚balabala，偏偏一对水汪汪的蓝眼睛对着岳父眨，岳父也不好意思生气也没理由拒绝，然后就被小狼狗去看说要给塔利亚的惊喜，什么独家定制的烟花秀，只要点燃就能炸出来塔利亚喜欢的某种喜马拉雅特有的蓝颜色的花。在夜空下，那双比上面闪着的焰火还要闪耀的蓝色眼睛让岳父突然心头一跳。结果当天晚上梦里就出现了蓝眼睛还有它的主人，梦的剧情不需要在意，反正老父亲惊醒后默默地盯着床单看了很久从此再也没人见过这个床单。#突然发现自己做X梦的对象是亲闺女的男朋友怎么办在线等非常急#

加班十几天终于搞定工作的塔利亚好不容易回了一趟家，就被自己的新男友拉进某个秘密场所，然后被爆了个惊天的大消息，大概是“我觉得我看中学姐你爸了我想泡他所以我想分手了”这么大的消息。  
只是习惯性地把老父亲和男朋友放在一起结果惨遭亲爹ntr的塔姐：？？？  
按捺住想锤随便哪个人的想法，塔利亚冷静地提出：首先我确实对你有点好感但还不至于离了你就不能活所以可以分手；其次我带回来的男朋友少说俩手也数不过来了你还是唯一那个理由和我爹有关却不是因为怕他的我怎么就那么不信呢；最后虽然我跟老头一向相爱相杀父女关系紧张带人回家也是为了气他但他也是我亲爹不是随随便便哪个花花公子就可以泡的你明白吗布.鲁.西.宝.贝。  
哥谭宝贝丝毫不畏惧眼前冷飕飕地笑着眼里满是“给我个解释不然我就让布鲁西惨死的消息上头条”的前女友，一把握住学姐没提刀的手（话说她手里的刀是什么时候出现的？）表情真挚语气真诚地说了自己如何慧眼识珠发现了严肃冷苛的雷霄古内在的柔软温情并对此一见钟情再见倾心（塔利亚情不自禁地抖了抖为这一段中修饰她父亲的那些形容词生出的鸡皮疙瘩）然后又用了比这两倍还要长的篇幅赞美了他所见的雷霄古长年累月的锻炼所养成的肌肉紧实的身躯，其中着重对其修长有力的双腿，精瘦结实的腰腹以及既可以坚硬如铁又可以柔软如棉的胸臀的刻画，还有对这些需要消音打码的一点点想法。塔利亚嘴角抽搐的听完了这些，深深地觉得自己的耳朵和心灵被污染了以至于她现在有点不忍直视自己的父亲，然后布鲁斯若无其事地又抛出雷霄古对自己也有点不可言明的情愫的事实，这个消息另塔利亚更为震惊，她倒没有觉得布鲁斯在忽悠她，也没有困惑为什么他会清楚这个估计连雷霄古本人都不一定确定的事（别问，问就because he is Batman×）但那可是雷霄古啊，声名显赫的影武者的Boss，一个眼神过去能吓到大多数知道他身份的家伙，和他的恶名对应的就是他不近美色的传闻，而作为雷霄古唯一的继承人的塔利亚，更是清楚自从父母离婚后，亲妈都已经开启人生第二、第三春了，亲爹还是坦荡荡的一条单身狗×居然现在老房子着火了，没想到他好这口，扫视了一下眼前这位，哥谭知名的希望之子，一年大概有三百多天包揽哥谭以及邻居城市大多数报纸头条，无数少女甚至少年的梦中情人。特别是那双被赞为“用最纯粹的水晶打磨，映照了无云的晴空与深不可测的海洋，填满了纯粹的情感才能造就的蓝眼睛”，无数人愿意用一切珍宝来换取一吻的薄唇，以及有着锋锐线条的瘦削面孔……突然想起来自己一开始对这位学弟飙升的好感度也是因为这人的美色的塔利亚强行拉回了乱飞的思绪。老父亲禁欲了这么多年，难得的动心对象还是可能的未来女婿，相必现在正处于极端的纠结状态，思虑太多是会掉头发的，对父亲的发际线抒发了一下有限的同情心，塔利亚愉悦地决定了围观看戏，情感问题就交给他们自己处理，盯着得到了前女友默许后摩拳擦掌势在必得的小狼狗，希望老爹能在火力全开的布鲁西宝贝手里多撑一段时间，老父亲的黑心小棉袄毫不同情地心想，随手打包了需要的资料，投入到无尽的工作。  
当然，再次完成一个阶段的工作，毫无防备地打开门，就看到亲爹被抱着啃的局面，还是有点尴尬的。虽然看到一向一脸正经的父亲面带红晕强装镇定的和自己打招呼挺有意思，但那个毫不羞涩坦然地仿佛手里不是正摸着一个屁股，头也没有依靠在屁股主人的胸肌上的花花公子可就有点辣眼睛了。  
“你们两个非得在这里搞吗！回你们的房间里去！随便你们怎么搞！”

在布鲁斯第一次跟着学姐兼女友回家，看到正大刀金马地坐在对门的沙发上打算给女儿的男友一个下马威的雷霄古后。第一个念头，果然不愧是传说中那个影武者的幕后掌权人，仅仅是眼神都会吓到不少人呢；第二个念头就不知为何变成了（想就在这个沙发上把他操哭）即使是一向内心毫无波澜的韦恩集团的大少爷，也莫名被这个念头惊到，但他一向掩饰地很好，这对一见面就仿佛开启了什么相杀剧情的父女并没有注意到在场最年轻的人那一瞬间的凝滞。塔利亚回来的最主要目的是拿她正在跟进的某个项目的资料，男朋友只是碰巧可以带回来扎亲爹的心，而布鲁斯虽然一向表现为不问世事的柔软甜蜜的哥谭宝贝，把韦恩集团直接全权交给了卢修斯来管理，但他商业上的合作伙伴没有一个相信他就像表面那么无害，看看韦恩集团那蒸蒸日上的股价，还有偶尔看似荒诞最终成果却惊人的投资，以及整个韦恩集团在哥谭的统治地位，布鲁斯韦恩是幕后的决策者早已是被所有人默认的秘密。作为合作伙伴和女友，塔利亚更是清楚与认可布鲁斯的能力，她相信，布鲁斯不会是那种被她的父亲随便吓到的普通人，而她也有预感，她亲爱的父亲，绝对因为他震惊无措的:)这会比嘲讽更有趣。  
雷霄古确实如传言一样深不可测，蝙蝠侠先生一如既往地冷静判断，脑内不断划过一片片信息，但某个角落里，布鲁西宝贝儿还在愉悦的回忆着刚刚与雷霄古接触时感受到的肌肉线条，还有依靠花花公子的经验目测出来的三围。  
他手上的硬茧，是多年使用冷兵器所留下的痕迹，虽然近些年因为不怎么实战而缓解很多，但如果真的遭到袭击他的反应速度绝对不会多迟钝（他会用这双手抚慰自己吗，但看他禁欲的模样恐怕没怎么给自己来过手活儿）握手时的力道，还有那即使放松状态恐怕也能随时暴起拧掉随便谁的脑袋的腿，他经受过严格的训练（那双腿一定会紧紧地缠着对方的腰，但高潮的时候即使是他也只能无力地挂着）口音不怎么明显，在这里已经呆了很久，但还能隐约听出那个战乱之地的根源（他会呻吟吗？还是只会喘息？用他的母语哭叫的声音一定非常动听）  
……  
……  
蝙蝠侠一脸不赞同地看着布鲁西，布鲁西笑眯眯地和他对视，沉默良久，蝙蝠侠叹了口气，向布鲁西妥协，还能怎么办呢？毕竟他们其实都挺想把雷霄古拖上床的。  
头脑风暴并不能耽误布鲁斯韦恩用各种理由粘着雷霄古观察他，顺便搞一点关于塔利亚的黑历史有备无患，比如塔利亚幼年最爱的故事是美人鱼甚至想要去海里抓一只然而他们那是内陆国家连湖都没几个更别提海。他还察觉到了一些关于雷霄古本人的事，比如对方在喜马拉雅山上的过去，以及他至今对那喜马拉雅蓝罂粟的回忆，蝙蝠侠一向擅长把握机会，不论是初见时雷霄古在看他时想要说些什么却没能说出口，还是日常相处中隐约僵直的肢体。而当他在焰火下注视着雷霄古，对方却看着他的眼睛失了神，那天之后，更是开始莫名的躲着他。猎物已经进了包围圈，而韦恩最不缺少的就是耐心，当然，在此之前，需要先解除后顾之忧，塔利亚是绕不开的阻碍，但也会成为助力，甜蜜的布鲁西舔了舔嘴唇，多情的眼中，闪烁着星光。

没了后顾之忧的布鲁西宝贝儿的火力全开，即使是雷霄古也无法阻挡，先是忧郁地表示，自己和学姐的恋情不疾而终，又眼泪汪汪（并没有）地问询令人尊敬的长辈自己能否在这里多呆一阵，得到肯定的答复后详装无意地肢体接触……  
终而言之，布鲁斯花了几天的时间，把雷霄古拐上了床，正如他所想的一样，只经历过很久之前的一段婚姻，随后连露水情缘都没有更别提男性伴侣的雷霄古，在床上的反应，真的相当的动人。他对年轻人的容忍度相当惊人，当然这对向蝙蝠侠这样的控制狂来说，这一会让他更进一步试探对方的底线，而要以布鲁西宝贝的经验来评价的话，他们之间的性事相当完美，毕竟一个什么都敢玩都会玩，另一个虽然没怎么经历过但大多数都能承受得来，他甚至满足了最开始的想法，在他们第一次见面的那张沙发上，布鲁斯以控制狂的精确粗暴和花花公子的花样百出，硬生生地逼出了长者梗在喉头的一声泣音以及在用母语抒发的胡言乱语，这才满足地让对方今天第一次用前面达到了高潮，高潮控制只是布鲁西宝贝儿兴致勃勃地使用的手段中最常见的，而那些稍微带着点疼痛的性爱更是给双方都带来了不小的惊喜（或者惊吓）  
如果要问雷霄古对于这段日子的性爱感想，大概只有痛并快乐着了，虽然同男性交往他也是第一次，但不得不承认布鲁斯的技术非常好，即使是意乱情迷的第一次，他回忆起来也只有仿佛无止境的快感，以及第二天的腰酸背痛。完全不顾及他的年龄的年轻人就像是得到了新玩具的孩子，兴致勃勃地开发着他的身体，玩弄着连雷霄古本人都没想到的敏感地带，还要用调情一样甜腻腻的声音逼他说出自己的感受，他都不知道在这短短的几天内，他到底破了自己的多少个第一次。然后非常巧合的，在他被亲的意乱情迷，布鲁斯的手已经伸进他的裤子里而他俩都能清晰的感受到对方变得坚硬的欲望的时候，塔利亚回家了，虽然知道他们和平分手了但被女儿撞见这种事还是让雷霄古老脸一红恨不得当场人生重来×偏偏罪魁祸首整个人压在他身上镇定自若的和她打招呼，手却完全没有放开仿佛下一秒就要当着女儿的面上演限制级的内容，天哪塔利亚是不是拍了什么？然后她一边怒斥毫无节操的某人一边飞快地冲回了自己的屋子。雷霄古发誓，他是真的觉得很抱歉让女儿看到了这些所以他打算就这么结束的，但回过神来的时候他已经被压在自己房间的门上而那个放肆的小混球正抱着他的脖子啃（话说为什么他的手也缠在布鲁斯的身上了）  
“……我觉得今天还是到此为止吧，塔利亚还在”，这是过于羞耻努力推拒的长者。  
“所以我已经听塔利亚的话，回房了啊”，这是毫不在意继续自己的工作的年轻人。  
……假如哥谭宝贝在你面前，睁着他漂亮的蓝眼睛，深情地看着你请求你的准许，你会拒绝他吗？众多知名的名媛女星已经切身证实过，没人可以拒绝布鲁西，而此时的雷霄古也感受到了这点，更别提这个年轻人并没有给他拒绝的机会，直接蹲下身给他来了个销魂的口活儿。这真的太过了，雷霄古双手支撑着自己已经开始发软的身体，看着自己勃起的欲望没入布鲁斯那鲜艳的薄唇内，在那英俊的面孔上撑出了一点小小的弧度，年轻人低垂着眼，似乎全神贯注于口中的那玩意儿，不知是有意还是无意的牙齿轻触，带来轻微的刺痛的同时，也让本来就很坚挺的硕大又膨胀了几分。突然抬头，和怔怔的盯着他的雷霄古对视，布鲁斯露出了一个甜蜜的微笑，然后毫不犹豫地就是一个深喉，被喉头反射性干呕的软肉颤抖着吸附的感觉实在太好，雷霄古只觉眼前一道白光闪过，打颤的双腿终于支撑不住身体而滑了下来，然后就被凑上来的年轻人亲吻，感受到了布鲁斯嘴里那股明显的麝香气味。布鲁斯紧紧地盯着他，眼里满是势在必得的欲望，而他压在雷霄古的腿上的沉甸甸的东西，更是让不应期过后的雷霄古再一次地勃起。  
被雷霄古的腿无意识的夹紧的感觉有点刺激，毕竟这双腿的力度究竟能达到什么程度布鲁斯还是知道的，但雷霄古处于情欲中的神态，高潮时无意扬起的脖颈，以及神志不清状态下的喃喃自语，都在吸引着他更加稳准狠的碾压过那柔软内壁上的腺体，那穴内被彻底调教过的软肉讨好似的凑上来吮吸挤压着那根给予它们的主人无限快感的阴茎，直到雷霄古再一次被抛上了巅峰布鲁斯也随之发泄了出来。两人忽略了厚厚的窗帘外的天气，相拥着沉沉睡去。  
虽然这又是一场火辣的性爱不管是他们两个的谁都会想打满分的那种，但依旧困扰于亲热画面被女儿看到的老父亲还是决定坚定地拒绝布鲁斯不分时间地点的求欢，不，就算布鲁西宝贝儿打滚撒娇也没用，影武者的领袖的决定是不会被这个所干扰的…不…别用那个眼神看我…我是不会改变主意的…总之插入式性爱是想都不要想…别的…倒是可以…只是试试能得到多大的让步的蝙蝠侠心满意足，花花公子的花样儿可多着呢，这种禁令可没什么太大的效果。于是，在接下来的日子里，表面示弱的布鲁斯仗着年长的男友的退让，尽情的享受了一番雷霄古并不熟练却也足够吸引他的口活，感受到了他那结实的胸肌柔软的触感，还有那长腿在夹紧的情况下柔嫩的内侧皮肤被摩擦的一片通红接近破皮时的抽搐，同时，他也愉快地夺走了男友的又一个第一次，虽然对于雷霄古而言，被年轻人柔软灵活的舌头搞到高潮的感受并不是那么的轻松……  
塔利亚镇定地下了楼，她只是忘了自己的某个重要的U盘特意回来取的，整个大厅干净整洁，没有什么多出来的辣眼睛的东西或者气味，但瞄到某个即使她回来又即将离开也丝毫没有开启的房间的门，以及门里隐约的暧昧的撞击喘息声，毫不犹豫地翻了个白眼，影武者现任Boss的今天也是嫌弃双宿双飞的爱情鸟的一天呢。

设定  
*塔利亚不是第一次带男朋友回家，不过基本上回了一次家都会分手，因为单身太久小心眼（塔利亚语）的老父亲会故意撂狠话眼神杀把那些可怜的男孩吓得不敢再来第二次，以至于后来塔利亚想分手的时候也会故意把人带到父亲面前。  
**因为英勇无畏里面一集，岳父当着塔姐的面招揽还没当夜翼的罗宾，说只要他来，刺客联盟未来就是他的，塔姐对此感到十分愤怒然后放走了助手们。所以本文里，父母离婚后，塔姐本来跟亲爹十分亲密，结果亲爹说家族产业（影武者）不打算交给她而是她招赘以后交给女婿，女婿扶不起来就给外孙…总之相当重男轻女的发言，然后塔姐暴怒，和雷霄古闹翻自己离家去学习，一去就是几年一个电话都没给老爹打，然后一朝归来实力吊打大多数的管理者，和雷霄古争夺影武者的掌控权，雷霄古因为把女儿气跑了觉得很后悔，再看闺女发狠回来变成知名女强人，知道当年把女儿心伤了非常愧疚，就默认了她回来进入影武者后的争权行为，然后干脆退到不怎么管事儿的幕后，完全放权给女儿。父女关系有所缓和，但并不耽误女儿故意带着男朋友秀恩爱扎万年单身老父亲的心。哥谭韦思聪（）是小了塔姐好几年的学弟，刚入学就听说那位学姐的传说，然后俩人毕业后商业会谈中遇见一见如故，传出绯闻，然后因为颜值和好感度的原因落实了绯闻。

**Author's Note:**

> 简单来说，这是三个在不同片场的主角：  
> 布鲁斯：狗血的恋爱轻喜剧，有剧情有飙车，希望🚗多搞点毕竟大家都是成年人（我还可以更变态.jpg）  
> 雷霄古：某种即使时长达到三小时，剧情也不会超过十分钟，剩下都是R以上分级的内容只能在网盘见（？？？哪里不太对的亚子）  
> 塔利亚：唯一走剧情的女主角，女强人，事业线火速发展，情感线七扭八拐还在原地，目前唯二亲近的男人整天抱在一起啃立志闪瞎无辜路过的她让她变成冷漠无情的吐槽机器（对我说的就是你韦恩！把你的手从我父亲身上拿下来我们在谈合作好吗？爹你又不是没谈过恋爱虽然跟男人是第一次但请不要在亲闺女面前一副纯情少女脸。）


End file.
